The benefits of sexual relations have been long recognized by medical authorities, and include strengthening of the circulatory system (including the heart) and reduced blood pressure. Standard residential furniture (with the exception of beds) is usually not designed to be used in intercourse. This creates a problem in that the variety of furniture which may be used during conjugal relations is limited, and also creates a problem where one partner's ability to move is limited due to medical reasons. In this later case, little if any furniture is available to be used by individuals suffering from medical conditions which renders it difficult or impossible to engage in sexual relations in conventional ways.